tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Slingshot
History His Gestalts dislike for him often results in their leaving him behind in dangerous situations to fend for himself. Slingshot was created with the other Aerialbots on Cybertron to counter the Stunticons. He was rebuilt from a speed shuttle, which accounts for his bragging about being the "hottest, fastest jet you ever saw." Slingshot thinks himself too good for Earth and the Autobots and picks a fight with Ironhide. In the early time of the Aerialbots he acted as a leader and ,completely ignoring Silverbolt, proceeded to lead them away. Eventually he repented and with some prompting from Silverbolt, he lead the Aerialbots to a battle between the Autobots and Stunticons where he saved Optimus Prime's life. He has done such this as valiantly trying to stop the Combaticons from becoming Bruticus, leading the Aerialbots into one of Megatron's traps, searching for Perceptor when he went missing, helping rescue the Autobots from Quintessa, getting stuck on the planet of Goo, and getting shot at by brainwashed Junkions and an angry and blind Metroplex. Current Happenings Is getting used to being with his brothers again since leaving Cybertron, and is now statined with his brothers at the New Jersey NEST Base where he and his brothers met up with Captain Caliene Meredith who helps them with a problem riddle. Personality He is an incessant braggart, even when he's done absolutely nothing to brag about. He likes to take credit for the exploits of others, a thoroughly annoying habit that never fails to elicit animosity from his fellow Aerialbots. Most of the other Autobots are also aware of Slingshot's rotten personality and would prefer he removed himself from their struggle against the Decepticons. But, much to the surprise of almost everyone, Autobot leader Optimus Prime turns a blind optical sensor to Slingshot's faults, and instead is very supportive of him. Optimus Prime realizes, and he may be the only one who does, that Slingshot acts this way to disguise his own lack of confidence; he's the slowest and has the least range of all the Aerialbots and feels inferior as a result. Despite everything else, Slingshot is a loyal and hardworking soldier, qualities that Optimus Prime believes merit his understanding and trust. Quotes Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) * Rest of Aerialbots: Skydive, AirRaid, Silverbolt, Fireflight - Brothers and Gestalt Members Friends * Skydive * Silverbolt * Fireflight * AirRaid * Caliene Meredith Neutrals * Enemies * Megatron * Other Decepticons Strengths and Skills *Loyal and hardworking * is a VTOL: Vertical-Take-off-and-Landing Vehicle. *Although the slowest of the Aerialbots (his maximum speed is Mach 1.6) he's the most maneuverable. *He can virtually turn, in mid-air, on the proverbial dime. Weaknesses and Flaws *He likes to try and take the credit for the exploits of others - thus annoying those he works with including his own gestalt. *Fears not being good enough. Weapons He is also the best sharpshooter of the Aerialbots; his twin mortar cannons can hit a highway stop sign six miles away. In robot mode, he uses with extreme accuracy a neutron rifle, which shoots packets of neutrons at two hundred rounds per second. A short barrage can level a city block. Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information *He is a VTOL - Vertical-Take-off-and-Landing Vehicle - the closest he could be described as is as a Harrier Jump Jet. Although the slowest of the Aerialbots (his maximum speed is Mach 1.6) he's the most maneuverable. He can virtually turn, in mid-air, on the proverbial dime. His range is 800 miles. Slingshot's unorthodox method of flying takes its toll on his equipment; he requires 50% more maintenance than his fellow Aerialbots. Category:Canon Characters